Faith and Destiny
by dragonsjuliet
Summary: What happens when your Faith is in the hands of one person and your Destiny is in the hands of another..you wouldnt want to piss them off now would you?
1. Prologe

PROLOGE

"I love you my beautiful baby girls" said the fairy queen. "I will miss you and forever hold you close to my heart…But it is not safe for you in my world right now…I will return for you when I can" as she laid down the basket that held her newborn twins. "You shall live with your father until it is time for the world to need you gifts." At the gates of Olympus. "my little Faith and Destiny" she set a note upon the sleeping girls that read:

Zeus,

As you can clearly see I gave birth to two beautiful twin girls. Please take care of them they very special and will be needed very soon. The world will need them as much as we do. I shall try to return to you if at all possible as soon as it is safe. I love you with everything I can give you and more

Your dearest

Schuyler


	2. Ch1 All grown up

Chapter 1. All Grown Up

"Damn it Faith where the hell are you…?" I grumbled to myself. We were going to be late if she didn't hurry her little ass up.

"Sorry Destiny, I had some trouble sneaking out of my room without anyone seeing me." She whispered as she snuck into my room at the Wesley's house.

"Yeah sure let's just hurry up and put the glamour on before Harry and Ron decide to come barging in here yelling at us because we will be late the train." I whispered back.

"Fine…you ready…on the count of three…1…2…3…" and with a snap of our fingers (wandless magic comes with the territory) my long black and pink hair, tan skin, tattoos and percings, beautiful green eyes and athletic build turned into that of my other half…Hermione Ann Granger…same mid-back lenath brown semi curly hair…pale skin tattoo and percing free…boring brown eyes and average body…don't get me wrong she had a nice body but it was just average.

"You know what Faith…I'm giving 'Hermione' a persent…" so with a snap of my fingers my tounge ring was back and my "tramp stamp" tattoo and my tattoo of my wings were back.

"Well if your doing that then I want to also…" Next second Faith's lip ring and matching tattoos were back. We both had the same lower back tattoo of our mom with her wings spread and a heart behind it and we both had our wings tattooed on our backs it helped with hiding them. Well as you may have caught on Faith is my twin sister. She looks like me in everyway but with short black and purple hair and sharp blue eyes. Right now she was in her other half form…Ginny Wesley. Faith was special because if you believe in something long enough and hard enough and want it bad enough she is the one that makes it happen. She controls your fate. Now I am Destiny. As in a date with Destiny…dancing with Destiny. I know everything there is to know about a person and I can control the outcome…I know cool huh? Just as we got done putting on our glamour Harry and Ron burst in yelling at us about getting to the car. The car ride was full of questions on when we got the percings and good-byes and a lot of crying from Mrs. Wesley. So Harry and Ron took off with all the stuff ahead of me and Faith probably to talk about us…those boys will never give up…they kept trying to be with us but we both know that Harry ends up with Pansy Parkinson and Ron will play both sides of the field if and I didn't look to much father into that one…maybe one day I will…but anytime soon…anyway as we were walking none other then Draco Malfoy ran right into me…I got everything about him right away…well what there was to get…all I got was his past…nothing about a future or a present…well getting this confusing sight I lost my balance and fell. Faith dropped down next to me giving me an odd look.

"Watch it Granger…" you would think that since the war was over and his father in Azkaban (I wanted to see him suffer for a little bit) that he would be somewhat nicer…I mean come on even his mom came around.

"You ok granger?" see at least someone cares…but the weird part is I can't stop staring at him…both of them…and he is staring back…

"Yes blaise I am thank you"

"Anytime Granger…hey Ginny!"

"HI!" she has always liked him

"Now that you have played Mr. Gentleman and crap can we please go now" once again with the staring thing.

"Yeah Malfoy I'm coming…see you around ladies" winking at Faith…well Ginny I guess.

"God that boy is F.I.N.E!" Faith proclaimed after he was out of ear shot trying to help me up but Ron beat her to it.

"I should go over there and knock him on his ass"

"Now Ron what will that solve? Nothing! Besides he'll get whats coming to him…" I looked at Faith and whispered "…I hope…"

"Yeah whatever I still think I should go take care of him." I just shook my head and walked away….

"Well boys this is where we must leave you." I said once they found a compartment.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked with his worried face

"Well I'm head girl and I have to ride in the heads compartment."

"yeah we know that but why is Ginny going with you? You guys spend so much time together that if I didn't know any better I would swear you two to be twins instead of me and Ginny."{ in my story ron and ginny are twins}

"Ofcorse we're not Ron but you never know." I laughed. "Anyway Ginny is coming with me because I want her to." I told them as I turned and left.

"Faith I have no clue what happened! It's like neither one of them had a present or a future. I've never seen anything like this before…Everyone and I mean everyone witch smuggles even gods have all had a past a present and a future….maybe I should call daddy?" I told her everything as soon as we were in the compartment.

"Now Dest you know you can't talk to daddy until he calls us…you know he is still trying to find mom."

"SHIT! Oh gods I forgot..crap then what the hell am I supposed to do?...I guess we could go see the headmistress as soon as we get to school…?"

"That's the only other thing I can think of seeing as no one else knows about us. Oh and we really need to do something about Harry and Ron…they are getting way to noisy."

"Yeah and if it wasn't for me they would be dead and this is the thanks I get?" I growled.

"Now Destiny! Don't get all big headed and just relax…here turn on some music and calm down." With that she handed me our charmed i-pod. I turned it to random and it played so we both could hear it…right now it was playing 'Beautiful' by Eminem…about 5 minutes later Faith starts yelling at me. "Oh my gods Destiny you relaxed to much…"

"What are you going on about?" Just then I felt a cool breeze across my face. My big black fairy wings had come out. "Shit! I swear they have a mind of their own…they come and go as they please." It is hard as hell to retract wings that don't coropperate. Just as I got them back in I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath when Malfoy and Zabini walked into the compartment.

"Are you ok Granger?" Malfoy asked while I stood up.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well first of all you were on the ground…second you covered in sweat and third of all you have 2 huge holes in your shirt that match the ones in your shoulder blades which are gushing blood."

"Speaking of your blood…it looks kind of funny…almost shiny and metallic."

So let me know what you think…review please!!! And I'm looking for a beta so let me know if you want to be it!! I have some really good ideas and kinda know where I want to go with it but just need help getting there!!!


	3. ch2 ummi plead the 5th

Chapter 2 Ummm...I plead the 5th

"It's just my make-up…I'm fine…really…just leave me alone." I tried convincing them…I don't think it's working by the look on blaze's face. I should probably work on my acting skills. All of a sudden the train gave a lurch and I fell right onto...you guessed it…a sitting Malfoy.

"Well Granger I'm flattered but this really isn't the time and in front of blaze and Wesley? Granger you little horn dog. Granger this isn't make-up." He said holding me in place by my hips. It almost looked like he had concern written on his face. Yeah right Malfoy…concerned…about me…ha ha don't make me laugh.

"Well Malfoy as much as I would love to stay and chat and argue when I say eww but I'm fine and quit looking down my shirt!!"I was furious! I stormed out of the compartment down the hall and into the bathroom locking the door. "Gods dad I really need to talk to you…grrr."Yes I did just growl…ok calm down Destiny what can you do…just think Dest just think…"Aphrodite!" I always loved that girl. She was stupidly old and only looked like 21! So I waved my hand in front of the mirror thinking of her and then she appeared.

"Destiny! Oh my gods how I missed you hunny! How are you? How's the mortal life? How is Faith…wait where is your sister?" Gods that woman can talk your ear off…maybe I should have called Athena but she can be a real bitch sometimes.

"I'm good Aphrodite. Faith is better than me; she is sitting in our compartment right now with…"

"Those 2 really hot guys!?!" she just cut me off! What the fuck!

"Yes…I mean no…well yes but they are far from hot, anyway is my dad there or has he called at all?"

"No hunny he isn't…he has called and said that he would call when you two got to Hogwarts…why what's wrong that you can't wait?!" she was good….to good…

"Well it has to do with those '2 really hot guys' as you put it."

"Oh! Tell me everything!" Gods she was worse than a little school girl. She loved a good piece of gossip. "Are you dating the blonde? He is cute!! You guys looked so cute together earlier when you were sitting on his lap!!"

"No I'm not dating the blonde…hey wait are you checking up on me?! You know what that's not the point we will talk about that later! But might I just add EWWW!!! Anyway no I'm hiding from them…they almost saw my wings!"

"Oh baby doll that isn't good!"

"Yeah your telling me! Thank gods they didn't but that's not even the worst part!"

"It can't get much worse than that." That's what she thinks!

"I didn't get any reading off of them…either one of them. I touched them and everything and nothing!"

"Nothing?...not one thing?" didn't I just say that?

"Just their past…no present…no future! This has never happened to me before! I don't know what to do."

"Well hunny…ummm…I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that this is something that you need to talk to your dad about. He is the only one that will be able to help you. He has to be the one to tell you it's not our place as gods to say!" she was stumbling over her words like she wanted to burst with joy and like she was hiding something from me.

"What do you know that I don't?" I hate it when people keep shit from me!

"Nothing! Talk to your dad about this when he calls and try to keep your eye on those boys oh and Dest you might want to give them a chance."

"What are you going on about Aphrodite?"

"Tell your sister I said hi, bye Destiny." With that the mirror went blank and just showed back my own reflection.

"The nerve of that woman…keeping shit from me. Gods!" I walked out of the bathroom…apparently a line had formed…Oops…oh well…

"Who were you talking to Hermione?" God Lavender is so fucking nosy..Wait…what did she just say?

"What?"

"You were talking to someone…I was just wondering who." I guess the look of death I was giving her was scaring oh poor Lav-Lav…not!

"I wasn't talking to anyone and even if I was talking to someone I wouldn't tell you!" I always hated her…but I guess I forgot to put a silencing charm on the door. I probably should have went back to the compartment but I didn't feel like listening to the 21 questions and all the staring about how I got hurt and how it healed for fast and all that type of bull that they will throw at me.

"Mione! Over here!" Damn it I knew I should have gone back to the compartment. "Come on Hermione! Me and Harry are in here." Gods he doesn't give up does he!!

"Oh well sorry guys I was just heading back to the heads compartment…you know a lot of new school business type stuff…yeah" Ok now Dest RUN!

"But you past the compartment…awhile ago." Gods once again just leave it alone!!

"Yeah I know I guess that's what you get when you don't pay attention to where you are going." I laughed one of the stupid laughs that you force out when you are telling a bullshit lie. I really need to just tell them that I want nothing to do with them. Harry just used me to help when the war and Ron only likes me because I'm a war hero and he feels he has to do what his family wants, but right this second he isn't even think about me. He is thinking about…Harry…Lavender…and…Malfoy! Oh My Gods! Oh this is priceless! What till I tell Faith! I took off running down the hall looking for Faith. "Oh My Gods Fa…Ginny!! Guess what…the hell is going on here!!" Her and blaze were sitting next to each other…quit close if you ask me and they were listening to our i-pod. While Malfoy was stretched out across the seat reading my favorite muggle book 'Marked'. I must have entered the twilight zone or something.

"This isn't a bad book Granger."

"Well thanks Malfoy but I want it back now." I stormed over there and snatched the book out of his hands. My fingertips just barely grazed his when I got a weird vision…and pasted out…

Still need a beta and some more reviews please it's starting to get hard writing without any ideas I really hope you like this chapter but I don't own the characters except faith and destiny and I don't own the book but it is an awesome book for those of you who need to find a good book or liked twilight. And of corse I don't own the very beautiful goddess Aphrodite!

PUSH THE BUTTON YOU KNO YOU WANNA!!!


	4. Ch3 Wow ok?

**Ok sorry guys. I know I'm a bad writer. I haven't been updating or anything I know I'm so sorry but I have only had 2 reviews anyway so I wanna say thanks to fallingstar93**** and Emily. First fallingstar93 no they are not just going to come in as new students half-way through the year the way I'm seeing it is they are who they are and if no one likes it fuck them lol. Second Emily thank you so much your review is what is making keep writing. Any as for why I haven't been updating is because I just got married and had to move to Texas because my husband is in the army and got based here. So now on to the story….**

_I was standing across from a person dressed in all black and wearing a gold mask. It looked like a wanna be death eater mask but it was the face of Voldermort. We were in a clearing in the middle of the forbidden forest. I looked around and I was by myself. Where were Faith and the boys??? Who was this freak??? _

"_You will be the first to die you stupid mudblood!!!" This dick just hissed at me and threatened me!! Oh hell no. This mother fucker didn't know who the hell he was talking to._

"_I would shut the hell up while you're ahead!!" Really where the hell is Faith to keep me calm??? I was ready to explode and I couldn't do that because then I would reveal what I and Faith really are. Why does this guy sound so familiar??_

"_You are nothing but a mudblood whore!!! I will finish what the Dark Lord started and it's going to start with you!" Just as the man started to raise his wand I lost control and turned into my goddess appearance. My wings shot from my back and my whole body just morphed in front of this man. The next thing I know Malfoy jumped in front of the curse that was sent my way. I didn't even hear the curse. I ran over to him and kneeled down next to him._

"_Draco are you ok?" wait since when did he become Draco?? His breathing was starting to get shallow. "Just hang on Draco please….I need you…" I started to cry. Why did I care so much? I hate him…this has never happened to me….am I seeing my own future??_

"_Are you the angel of death? Why do you look like Hermione so much?? Why are you so upset you don't know me?? Are you crying?" Oh he doesn't know yet…._

"_Draco I am Hermione…My really name is Destiny and I control everyone's Destiny….please this can't be yours…I need you to hang on!!" He looked pissed but I could tell he was dying as I was holding him._

"_You can't be Hermione…she wouldn't keep something like this from me ever! I know my Hermione! Get off of me!!" He tried rolling away but he was bleeding so much and in so much pain I could feel it._

"_Please Draco I…I….I love you!!"_

I felt like I was thrown across the room! I was lying on the floor covered head to toe in sweat and was shacking uncontrollably. My head was in Faith's lap and Malfoy and Zabini were hovering over me, looking at me like I had grown another head. "What is everyone looking at I'm fine" I tried to stand up when I got this rushing feeling in my head. "OK maybe I'm not so fine. What happened Gin?" All I wanted to do was get to Hogwarts and lie down.

"Well Hermione 'something' happened to you. All you kept saying was who are you and then you clutched onto Malfoy like there was no tomorrow saying don't leave me and then you fell and hit your head off of the seat." Well damn OK it was worse than I thought.

"Yeah well that 'something' that happened to me we need to talk about…like now…" I looked at Malfoy and Zabini Waiting for them to leave. "Um that kind of means in private so what are you waiting for LEAVE!"

"Oh no granger we aren't going anywhere till I know you are alright and figure out where you are bleeding from" Zabini said Digging through my hair looking for a gash. I'm not bleeding…why does he think I am.

"Ok quit touching me!!! I'm fine as you can tell and I'm not bleeding so just stop!!!"

"Actually Hermione you were crying so bad that when you fell you must have hit your face and busted your nose or something." Shit I know what she was telling me, I was crying in real life….See when a god cries they bleed so yeah I was crying now there is blood all over my face…great just fucking great.

"Ok look guys you really need to leave I'm fine please just leave us alone and I promise I will fix myself and be just peachy." Please please please just listen to me for once.

"No granger…" Just then the train stopped and everyone was getting off. Yes I can leave and finally tell faith what I have been trying to all along. I grabbed her hand and took off out of the door.

"When we get to Hogwarts it's straight to the headmaster's office to tell him what's going on and then I have to tell you the greatest thing I heard about your 'brother'!" So when we got to Hogwarts we went to see Dumbledore. We ran straight up the stairs and into his office.

"Faith, Destiny how good it is to see you. What brings you to see an old man like myself?" He was always so kind. And very excepting, he was thrilled when he found out what we are.

"I would love to tell you headmaster but Destiny here won't even tell me." Faith turned and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh very mature Faith" I criticized her while Dumbledore laughed. "Anyway Headmaster we…" Faith cleared her throat. "Sorry I mean I have had a strange day." More like out of this world.

"Well go on Ms. Destiny tell me and maybe I can help but you have to hurry Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini will be here shortly to go to the Head dorms."

"Well it has to do with them actually. First at the station Malfoy ran into me and he didn't have a present or a future just a past. Then Zabini touched me and it was the same with him also. Nothing! Then I had the really weird vision I got off of Malfoy but it was me…anyway that's not what matters. My vision was a new wanna be Dark Lord coming into power. It was one of his followers trying to finish what he started but I don't know who it was."

"Well I can help you with your vision but as for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini I believe you need to talk to your father. Speaking of which he will be calling you tonight about Midnight in the Heads dorm and yes Faith you can stay in the Heads dorm as much as you like as long as your sister says its ok but im going to have to extend the same to Mr. Zabini. Right now is not the time to be talking about this though The boys are about to be here." Just then there was a knocking on the door and the boys walked in. We all left Dumbledore's office. We went up to the 6th floor and all the way to the West wing. There was a large picture of a fallen angel sitting at the foot of her dead lovers grave. "This is Zoey. She is very special to this school so please treat her with respect and listen to everything she has to say. Your password is L'amore troverà la sua maniera." He said with a wink and then he walked away.

"He has something up his sleeve. I know it. Why would he chose that as the password?" Maybe it has something to do with the portrait. That seems very dark for Hogwarts. Faith was just laughing away probably at the password. I said the password to the angel and she just looked at me blood pouring out of her eyes like she was crying. She kind of looked like my natural form but different in the same way. She shook her head and whispered a sorry to me and then opened. Right before she closed I saw the middle name on the grave. Alexander.

"Does everyone else know what the hell the password means but me?" Gods Malfoy had a big mouth!

"Yeah I do mate"

"Yeah duh it's easy"

"Of course I know" We all said at once. I think we were pissing him off more. Ha this is great. Malfoy really doesn't know what the password means.

"Someone better tell me now!" Oh yeah he was getting pissed.

"Didn't you ever learn another language?" He shook his head no. Ok that explains a lot "Malfoy the password is Italian for 'Love will find its way.'"

**There done for now. Still looking for a Beta and some ideas and reviews people!!! Everyone loves reviews!!! Ok I love everyone who reads my stories but I would just like to know who they are and what they think!!!**


End file.
